New Horizons
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Bella feels herself growing closer to Jacob after Edward leaves, but she refuses to accept it's more than friendship. Can Jacob make her accept her true feelings? JxB oneshot, how I feel New Moon should have gone !


**It's been ages (literally about a year I think) since I posted anything on here, phew! This is surprisingly, my first Twilight fanfiction, despite the fact I've loved the books for ages. I forgot this charming website existed ^_^ **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot BellaxJacob I knocked up in about 3 hours today, feeling a bit sorry for him after watching New Moon =P Diehard team Edward fans will not like this, you have been warned! Hee hee**

**Basically this is how I think New Moon should have ended after Edward left Bella.**

**I OWN NONE OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS, they belong to Steph Meyer =]**

**enjoy!**

New Horizons

Bella watched as Jacob effortlessly loaded the finished bikes onto the back of the truck. She found herself smiling, and her heart twinged with pride. They had built these bikes together, as a team.

He walked around to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door to get inside. Bella followed suit, climbing eagerly into the passenger seat.

As the truck climbed higher into the hills of Forks, Bella found herself sinking deep into thought. Thoughts of what she hoped would come of today, thoughts of what Edward would think about this reckless activity.

And what Edward would think about her spending so much time with Jacob…

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt, for a split second, that a dagger had been plunged into the steadily-healing hole. Jacob seemed to sense this, and Bella smiled inwardly at the amusing observation that dogs could sense when something was wrong.

"Bells?" He asked, the concern spiking in his voice. "what's up?"

She shook her head and stayed silent.

"You know, if you don't want to take the bikes out today, we don't have to. We can keep them in the shed until a day when you feel more up to-"

"I'm fine." She insisted, cutting him off. "Sorry, I do…I do want to do this." She managed a weak smile. _After all, he had left her. He wasn't coming back, and visions of him appearing to her were steadily decreasing as the months dragged on. What he thought didn't matter now_. Bella pushed all thoughts of Edward and his disapproval out of her mind.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Jacob spoke again. "Bella…" He started. She turned to face him. "If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you say?"

Bella knew what he wanted to hear. Her heart panged again, knowing she would be telling him the truth with her answer. Bella felt guilt creeping over her skin. Despite the fact that Edward had left her, she couldn't shake the feeling that spending so much time with Jake was wrong.

"If you told me we couldn't fix these bikes," She replied "I'd say that's really too bad, but we're just gonna have to find something else to do."

Jacob smiled, the words lighting him up inside like a christmas tree.

Bella awkwardly positioned herself on one of the motorcycles, feeling just how heavy it was under her thin legs. She was afraid that if Jacob let go of the machine, she would fall to one side, breaking the bike and herself in the process.

"Jake…it's heavy." She said with a nervous laugh. "Are you sure I'll be able to hold it up if you let go?" He sniggered, as though her inexperience at something he found so simple was the most amusing thing he had ever seen.

"You'll be fine, Bella." He said warmly, shaking the bike slightly in a playful manner. Bella looked up at his smirk and felt all her apprehension melt away instantly. She was about to have her first dangerous ride on a possible death machine, and yet now her mind was only filled with the comfort Jake provided. She knew no harm would come to her when he was around.

"Now," Jacob began his impromptu tutorial. "This is your clutch." He said, placing his hand over Bella's and moving it gently to the clutch. "And your brake." He moved her other hand. He instructed her to rev the engine, and the bike purred to life. Bella let out an excited gasp. Jacob smiled down at her. "take it easy, Bells." He instructed. "we don't want you to get hurt."

Bella felt her insides warm at the comment. It was nice to be reminded that someone still cared for her.

"Whenever you're ready." Jacob said, still protectively holding the bike until it was moving, to prevent it falling. Bella revved the engine and released the clutch, causing the bike to jerk out of Jacob's hands and tear off along the dirt path.

The wind slapping her face was invigorating. It was as though she was proving to herself that she was still capable of feeling. Bella's hair swirled madly around her face, but she ignored it. She faintly heard Jacob calling to her from far behind, telling her to slow down. She would never slow down.

The bike began to shudder uncomfortably underneath her. Bella's stomach flipped and she suddenly felt sick. Her hands gripped the bike so tightly her knuckles turned white. _Oh please…please don't crash_…

She saw the log blocking the road up ahead and took in a sharp, panicked breath before hitting it full-force. The bike stopped and rolled to the side, but Bella kept travelling without it. She flew from the seat and collided with the ground, about five feet away from the bike. She felt her head crack on something solid, a rock or a tree stump.

At first there was no pain, but then it rolled over her like the tide on a beach. The throbbing and stabbing didn't hit her all at once – this was a gentle tide, not a tsunami. She heard the roar of Jacob's bike as he started it, racing over to help her.

_Jake_, she smiled. _Always to the rescue_. She felt herself want to sleep.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, throwing his own bike down carelessly when he reached her. He leapt over the log and dropped onto his knees by Bella's side. The smell of blood lingered around her. She stank of blood and motor oil and dirt…and yet it was the most beautiful scent in the world to him.

"please look at me, Bells." He said, taking her chin in his hands and steering her head towards his face. "oh god, please be ok?"

Bella smelled oil and sweat and felt her face being moved. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into the beautiful face of Jake. He had saved her, as he always did.

Jacob kept one hand behind Bella's head, supporting her, and used the other arm to prop her up against the stump she had hit her head on. He tenderly swept a few thick strands of hair from her face, revealing an open and bleeding wound just by her right temple. The bleeding wasn't too bad, it looked worse than it was. Jacob knew his fair share about injuries.

Bella felt the blood trickle down her face, and panic spiked in her.

"you're bleeding." Jake said, raising a thumb to wipe some of it away.

"sorry." Bella said, frowning and reaching up to the cut with her own hand.

"You're apologising for bleeding?" Jacob said, his expression confused.

"I guess I am…" Bella said, trailing off into thought. She was not around vampires anymore. Jacob didn't have to fight off any instinct to resist killing her and drinking her blood. He was…different.

"No problem." Jake said, getting to his feet. In one swift movement before Bella's eyes he removed his black t-shirt, getting back down onto his knees immediately and using the cloth to dab at her head gently. As delirious from the fall as she was, Bella couldn't take her eyes off of his naked torso. He just whipped his shirt off like it was nothing…he didn't need to worry about humans seeing him in the sunlight, he didn't need to be careful not to break her with his affectionate touch. She pried her eyes away from his chest and looked into his face. He noticed she was looking at him, and turned his attention to her and away from her head.

"You know," Bella said, a weak smile passing her lips. "you're sort of beautiful."

Jacob's heart pounded under his skin, this simple comment making his stomach flutter. He returned her smile. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Bella attempted to stand, and Jacob immediately reached out and caught her arms to stop her falling. "here, let me." He said, and gently swept her off her feet. He carried her the entire way back to the truck like this, leaving the bikes unattended and his bloodied t-shirt on the grass.

Jacob sat on an upturned wooden crate in his shed. He rubbed his face in his hands, only now becoming aware that he was still shirtless.

_Shit_.

Bella was asleep in his bed, where he had gently laid her down and watched her until she had fallen asleep, before making his way to the shed to sort through his thoughts.

He loved her, more than anything he had ever loved before. She was everything to him, and had been for years. Now that the vampire had left her, it was like fate unfolding before him.

_This is how it should have been from the start._

He felt his fists ball up when he was suddenly filled with the images of them together. Edward Cullen had snatched her away before she could even notice Jacob, and had bewitched her into loving him.

He could handle her loving someone else. It tore him apart inside, but Jacob could handle it. What he couldn't handle, however, was the fact that he had left her and broken her heart.

Whenever he was near Bella he felt it – the hole in her that Cullen had caused when he left. It filled Jacob with seething hatred to know that this filthy creature had won her heart – he was the luckiest thing on the planet – and then he had just thrown her away like she was nothing. Jacob's own heart broke whenever he thought of Bella's heartache. He had spent months trying to repair her, but she was like a broken and unfixable doll. She had come so close to healing…she just needed to see what, and who, was best for her.

He could make her happy. She wouldn't ever think of the name Cullen again once he convinced her to accept her feelings for him.

Jacob felt calm wash over him. That was something else he knew – Bella definitely had feelings for him, too. Hell, they should over-ride her feelings for Cullen now, since he had left her all alone with him.

It was almost as if he was giving them permission…

"Jake?" A sleepy voice called from the front of the shed. He jumped. His deep, spiralling thoughts had inhibited his wolf-senses from hearing her approach. Looking at her beautiful just-woken self, Jacob felt his heart swell like a balloon, ready to burst. She was stunning, and he would make sure she knew it.

"Bella." He said softly with a smile. He got up and approached her.

As he approached, Bella felt her eyes wander over him again. His body was so perfect, he treated her like an angel, and he was her best friend. She knew he loved her, but something inside of her wouldn't let Bella admit that she loved him too.

"you…your shirt." She said, feeling stupid that this was all she could say. Jacob smirked that impish smirk he occasionally displayed when he was being flirtatious and cheeky. It sent a jolt of electricity through Bella. It was one of the small, seemingly unimportant things she loved about him.

_Loved_…

"I don't mind." Jacob said. "I have many more shirts to throw away." He reached his arms out and wrapped them protectively around her. She smelled of him already, having lay in his bed. Jacob loved this, feeling his scent on her. The animalistic side of him thought gleefully about how Cullen would react if he came home right now, smelling him everywhere…

"Jake?" Bella asked. He looked down at her, her beautiful face buried in his dark chest.

"Sorry, Bells." He said with a gentle sweep of her hair. "I wasn't concentrating." He wondered how far he could push this. "For a second I got lost in your presence." He continued to stare down at her, and delight swept through him when she blushed and hid her face deeper against his skin.

"You're beautiful." He said. He knew this was pushing it. In the months they had spent together fixing the bikes, his compliments had never gone beyond commenting on her helpfulness, and playful jibes.

Something in Bella did a backflip when Jacob's lips uttered the words. Her head shot up to stare into his face. He was already staring down at her, fixated on her eyes. Her face flushed scarlet. This was not right…Edward was still the one she wanted. He would never leave her forever. He would come back.

"thank you…" was all that Bella could say in response. Jacob sensed he was making her nervous, so he stopped.

_You're so damn cute, Bella. You don't even know._

"sorry." Jacob said, putting his arm around her waist and steering her towards the house. Bella knew he wasn't sorry at all – that impish grin was spreading across his face. She found herself smirking as well.

"muffin?" Jacob asked, offering an industrial sized muffin towards Bella. She smiled and took the huge thing from him.

_Wolves_.

She picked small bits of the muffin off with her fingers and ate slowly, watching Jacob shovel a seemingly endless supply of pancakes, muffins and waffles into his mouth. One after the other, he kept on eating. Bella stared down at the muffin – she had barely made a dent in it's bulging top. Jacob noticed.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, his mouth full of food. Bella shook her head and pushed the muffin to one side. "That's ok." Jacob said, pushing his own near-empty plate to the side. If he hadn't eaten such a colossal amount, Bella would have felt guilty and insisted he finish his food.

"It must have been hard." Jacob began. "living with creatures who don't eat. No wonder you're not used to it." Bella twitched and Jacob instinctively knew he had hit a nerve.

"sorry." He apologised. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't want to remind you of them." Bella shook her head in silent forgiveness.

Jacob took a shot in the dark, without properly thinking of what his actions could do to their friendship. He placed his hand over hers on the table. She stared at his hand on top of hers for a few tense seconds, then looked Jacob in the eyes. "Jake…" She began awkwardly. He didn't like her tone.

"No." he said. He was done with accepting her awkward avoidance and denial. "You can't run away from this, Bella. Not forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake." She said. As he knew she would, Bella stood up from the table, snatching her hand back, and headed for the small front door. Jacob leapt from his seat opposite her and yanked her back to him by the wrist.

"Jake!" She yelled angrily, but her anger dissolved when she slammed into his bare chest and he held her there tightly. He wouldn't hurt her, he just needed her to feel it too.

"Please." He pleaded, breathing into her hair. "Please let me in."

"You already are, Jake." She whispered against his skin. "I just…I don't know if I can do this."

He reached up one hand, holding her against him with the other. He swept her hair behind her ear and kept his hand on the side of her face for a few seconds. At first she avoided looking up into his face. She pretended she couldn't feel his hand caressing her cheek and hair. He waited patiently for her acceptance – he knew her well enough to know it was coming.

When she moved her face upwards to look into his eyes, it was magical. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, his gaze fixated on her eyes, her lips…

Bella allowed Jacob to bend his head down and softly place his lips against hers. She kept her head tilted upwards and welcomed his kiss. His lips were soft and sweet from the pancakes. His hand on her cheek pulled her in tighter, and she leant into his grasp.

Jacob deepened the kiss, pleading with Bella's mouth to let him explore further. To keep taking this where it was supposed to have gone a long time ago. To his amazement, she reciprocated his actions by opening her mouth slightly and letting her tongue wander to the edge of her lip. When his tongue found hers and they touched lightly, a jolt of electricity passed between them. It was as though lightning had struck them both at the same time, and they were fused together.

Jacob moved his right hand from Bella's cheek to the back of her head, pushing her face impossibly closer. The arm that had previously been keeping her grasped against him loosened and instead snaked to her waist – she didn't fight it, much to his pleasure.

Bella's arms, which had previously been placed defiantly against Jacob's stomach, trying to push him away, pulled themselves free and wrapped around his neck. One stroked the soft skin there, while the other tangled itself in his scruffy hair and gripped it. He smelled so good, so familiar. This was what a man smelled like.

Jacob pulled away from Bella in desperation, leaving both of them gasping for more. "Come with me, Bella." He half pleaded, half insisted. His eyes darted towards the door of his tiny bedroom. Bella's heart rate sped up tenfold. She felt panic rise in her throat, and she knew Jacob would be able to sense it. He was studying her face so intensely.

"Please." He asked with such sincere, loving eyes. Bella looked towards the bedroom and felt her heart flutter. Is this what she was craving? Jacob took her hand in his. "I will never force you." He said, staring into her eyes. He judged her reaction for a couple of seconds. "but I don't think I'll have to. You know you feel the same way about me. And I am sort of, beautiful…?" He smiled flirtatiously.

With these words Bella released herself from the prison of guilt she had trapped herself in. "I want to, Jake." She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw his eyes light up. "I really do…but…"

Jacob's heart fell like a broken elevator shaft. He knew there would be a 'but'. There always was with Bella. She just couldn't let go of that filthy vampire.

"No." He found himself saying. "No but's. You belong with me."

He allowed his last statement to linger in the air – to sink in to Bella's mind. She _belonged_ with him. It was fate, and it had been since their childhood friendship blossomed in Forks all those years ago.

Bella turned on her heel and walked calmly towards the small door, Jacob's hand slipping out of hers as he allowed her to walk. Instead of going to the front door, she turned and opened the door to Jacob's bedroom. His heart thumped in his chest like a hammer.

Is this finally happening?

Bella turned around in the doorway to face him. "Well?" She asked. He saw a small smile pass her lips as she turned away again and fully entered the room, closing the door gently behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind Bella, Jacob realised the girl of his dreams was in his bedroom, fully intent on sleeping with him. His heart pounded violently against his ribcage and for a second he couldn't move his feet for nerves.

_Get over it, Jake. The time for nervousness is NOT now._

With a few excited strides, Jacob reached his bedroom door and pushed it open with such force that the top hinge snapped off from the frame. He barely even noticed, let alone cared. Bella was leaning against the small work-desk opposite the door, facing him. She was smiling, a mix between comfortable, nervous and sexy.

Jacob stood in the doorway staring at her for a couple of seconds. Bella reached up and began to unbutton the top few buttons of her plaid shirt. She found herself revelling in the look in Jacob's eyes – it was animalistic, like he was a crazed hunter. His excitement flashed across his face as he let his eyes drink in what would soon be his.

Jacob couldn't contain himself any longer, and he made the short leap from the doorway to the desk, where his stunning Bella was teasing him. The offending shirt was only half unbuttoned. He couldn't have that.

The sound of Bella's shocked gasp when he ripped her shirt open made even more excitement stir in Jacob. The last few remaining buttons flew across the room with small _ping_ sounds as they hit the walls and floor. Bella stood before Jacob, leaning away from him against the desk.

Jacob studied her in her humble bra. It was no underwear out of the ordinary, but to him it was heaven. She was still wearing too many clothes.

Jacob's hungry hands grabbed the front of Bella's jeans, and he almost ripped the front button and zip off them, too. Bella caught his hands and he instantly stopped. "Jake" she breathed with a smile "be careful…I can't let all my clothes be ruined." He realised that he would have to be gentle with her body, not just her clothes. He wasn't as dangerous to her as a vampire, but he still had some trouble controlling his strength when he was so heavily excited.

She slowly released his hands, and he unbuttoned her jeans gently. Bella propped herself up on her hands while Jacob slid her jeans down over her hips and let them drop to the floor at her feet. She nervously stepped out of them and stood before him, almost naked.

She was so perfect. Her panties didn't match her bra, and it made Jacob smile. He put his hands on her back and pulled her into his chest.

"You feel that?" he asked. Bella could hear it, let alone feel it. His heart made a fast and deep drumming sound. When she moved her hand and accidentally brushed his thigh, the drumming quickened.

"I…I do this to you?" She smiled up at him. He nodded back down at her. "but I wasn't just talking about my heart." His impish grin appeared again and Bella jumped as something long and solid brushed her hand. She felt her face flush red.

"You're so cute when you blush." Jacob said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She sighed at the scent of him washing over her. His hand travelled down her back and began to hover where her bra clasped together. He gauged her reaction before snapping it open, and stepped back to admire his girl once again.

Although she felt nervous, it also felt right. Bella lowered her arms and allowed her bra to slide off her shoulders and land on the floor beside her jeans. She watched Jacob's eyes lap her up. Jacob once again moved towards her and she eagerly awaited his reaction. He rested his hands on her hips. All the time he kept his eyes on her face, judging how she was reacting.

His hands began to move lower down, teasing the edge of her panties. He slipped one finger under the waistband with a grin, then another, then his whole right hand. Jake rubbed her leg, and began to move his hand round the front of her underwear. He heard Bella catch her breath as if she was nervous, but he knew she didn't want to stop now. His left hand went around the back, stroking the sensitive and smooth skin on her ass.

"These have to come off." He said. She obliged immediately, helping him to slide them off her. She stepped out of them. To Jacob's shock, Bella made the next move. Now completely naked, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They melted into a soft, gentle kiss.

Bella felt her groin muscles tighten with excitement when Jacob's erection bumped her thigh. Maintaining the kiss, she pulled one hand away from Jake's neck and allowed it to trail down his perfect chest, stroking along his collarbone first. She let her finger play over one nipple, then relished at the feeling of her hand rising and falling as it passed over the rippling abdominal muscles. The hard, defined V of muscle before his erection passed her hand until she felt it and started with gentle strokes.

Bella tried not to imagine how big it was and how much it would hurt inside her. For his age, she was sure this was above average. It was _huge_…

Jacob let out a groan as Bella stroked him intimately through his loose shorts. He had been touched like this before, but it was nothing compared to this. This was heaven.

Suddenly Bella's grip on his length tightened dramatically, causing Jacob to jerk slightly and let out a low moan of heavy lust. He broke apart their gentle kiss and stared at Bella's cheeky grin.

Jacob crashed his mouth against Bella's with such force that she let out a small whimper. The time for gentle kissing and touching was over – there would be plenty of time to do that later. Jacob wanted Bella now.

Under the force of his kiss, Bella stumbled backwards into the desk again, crashing into it. She placed her hands on the surface to steady herself, knocking over a stack of papers. Jacob reached around her and clamped his hands around her firm ass, and lifted her effortlessly onto the desk.

Bella gasped as she was lifted off the ground, then gripped on to Jacob's strong shoulders to steady herself. He finally broke apart their fierce kiss and allowed her to breath, instead placing his mouth roughly on her neck. Jake moved his ravaging kisses down onto her collarbone and felt his heart race and his cock throb as he reached her breasts. They were so perfect. He took one nipple into his mouth, licking it at first. The short gasp this got from Bella was enough to drive him wild. His licks turned into sucking, and then nibbles. Bella buried her hands in his hair and tugged gently with each soft moan.

Jacob pulled her body against his and carried her the short distance to the bed, dropping her down onto it and immediately climbing on top of her. Having this beautiful girl underneath him, naked and craving his pleasure, made his head spin. He met her eyes once again and could plainly read the lust in them.

Jacob bent his head down to kiss Bella roughly again, both parties occasionally letting out soft groans into each other's mouths. Jacob pulled away from her, and the fight she put up to stop him made his erection pound.

Bella glanced down at Jake's shorts again, nervous about taking them off. She watched him reach to his hips to do just this, the outline of his massive length plainly obvious under the flimsy material. As he slipped them off, his cock sprang free. He was so aroused it looked almost painful. Jacob noticed her wide-eyed stare focussed on his throbbing erection.

"Are you ok?" he breathed. He prayed she wouldn't stop him now.

"yes!" Bella breathed enthusiastically, praying Jacob wouldn't stop now.

This was exactly what he wanted to hear. Her permission was like music to his ears. He leant above her, liking the way her small frame shuddered with anticipation under his large body and rippling muscles. He leant down and resumed kissing her feverishly on the neck, collarbone, chest, breasts…

Jake imagined them in a relationship forever. He would never get tired of hearing these little gasps she made when he bit her nipples. He wanted to get to know her inside-out – her entire body was his now, forever.

He felt Bella's hand on his head, ruffling itself amongst his hair. She had her head tilted back and was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Jacob wasn't sure if she was aware of doing this, but her hand was pushing his head further down her body. He was more than happy to oblige.

Kissing down her perfect stomach and caressing her beautiful thighs made Jacob's entire body swell with anticipation. He would have to calm down, or risk not lasting long enough to satisfy Bella.

He planted soft, short kisses on her inner thigh, and her eyes shot open with the sudden realisation of where he had moved to. She looked panicked, but Jacob raised his head and uttered a comforting "shhhhh". Bella lay her head back on the pillow and waited.

The feeling that washed over her as soon as Jacob's tongue made contact with her was amazing. She felt her mouth open and make sounds that she wasn't even aware were coming from her. His tongue moved from side to side, up and down, and in tiny circles around her most sensitive area. As he picked up speed she felt a tingling start where his tongue was. The tingling got more intense until Bella was sure something heavenly was about to happen. Suddenly, Jacob pulled away from between her legs and crawled back up to her face.

"no, why did you stop?" Bella demanded, gasping for air. Frustration built in her. Jacob gazed down at the red-faced, panting girl and couldn't wait to pleasure her again. She was all he ever wanted, and she deserved everything he was planning on giving her.

"don't you want to feel me inside you?" he asked, the words making his cock swell. Bella nodded. Jacob lay down on top of her, moving her legs apart with his knee.

"be gentle, Jake." She instructed, staring into his eyes. He would do more than just be gentle. He would show her every day how much he loved and cherished her. He would be as gentle, caring, rough or dominating as she wanted him to be, for the rest of their lives.

"I will never hurt you." Jacob felt the need to clarify this. The look on Bella's face told him that she already knew this. He felt comforted that they were both on the same page.

Jacob, still lying between Bella's legs with his face inches from hers, inched his body closer. She felt his hips slowly come into contact with hers, then that impossibly large member bump against her leg. He leaned down and offered her a comforting kiss on the lips.

Bella winced as the head of Jacob's shaft penetrated her, and a pain started as he slowly slid himself further and further inside. She studied his face – despite how amazing this must have felt for Jacob, he was not losing track of Bella's well being. He watched her intently as he moved, so gently. The pain she felt as he pushed her boundary was almost out-weighed by the swelling love she felt for him at this moment.

Jacob was fully inside her now, and a small nod from Bella gave him permission to begin his rhythmic movement. He started out slowly, his thrusting fluid and easy to handle. Bella's heart warmed at the thought that he was constantly thinking about her needs as well as his own. His skin, pressed against hers, was boiling hot and glazed in a thin layer of sweat. She felt his pounding heart against her chest, thudding away in time with his thrusts. He was so caring, so gentle with her.

Bella let out a small moan, and Jacob instantly shot a concerned look at her. She breathed a strained breath under his weight "I'm fine." She smiled.

Jacob attempted to maintain a steady, slow speed. It was so difficult not to grab her and pound her so hard she would scream… but that was for another time. They had plenty more days to spend time like this. Right now, he was making love. It seemed appropriate, considering Bella Swan was the one and only love of his life. He opened his eyes and stole a glance at her face again. She had her eyes closed and was making soft sighs with each thrust. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, so as not to crush his beautiful girl, and studied her. Now he had a more full view of the top half of her body – with each of his thrusts her breasts jerked, and the sight turned him on so much he almost lost it right then. He let out an aroused moan. Bella's eyes opened and she watched his face for a few seconds.

"Bella…" Jake moaned, maintaining his gentle and steady-paced thrusts. With each few strokes it was becoming easier – Bella's thighs dripped with her arousal and need for him. He inhaled deeply, fuelling his muscles and forcing himself to keep going. He smelled her in the air – she smelled like him, and he liked it. The scent of her arousal was apparent too – her arousal for him. The thought that this was actually happening, that Bella had admitted her feelings and given herself up to him, and that she was wet for him, put Jacob into a crazed mindset. He had to calm down, he couldn't hurt her. He concentrated hard on not pounding her too roughly. It was the most difficult thing he had ever attempted, not to ravage her. He felt the pulsing in his groin become more violent and knew he was near the edge. "Bella…" he moaned again with closed eyes.

Bella watched Jacob. Her walls tightened with a spasm when he breathed her name. She reached her legs up and wrapped them around Jacob's waist, pulling him closer into her. The sudden increase in sensation caused Jacob's eyes to widen, he didn't think it was possible to be any deeper inside her.

"…Jake?" she breathed back.

"I…I love you." He said those fateful words at last. The words he had been holding from her all these months, even though they both knew it to be true.

Even though Bella already knew Jake loved her, hearing the words spill from his mouth in his current state of pure honesty brought tears to her eyes. Something inside Bella took over. Without separating their physical connection, Bella grasped tightly around Jacob's neck and pushed him upright into a sitting position, with her nestled on top of him.

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw Bella was now straddling him as he sat. He felt that he was still inside her… her warm, soft core was gently contracting around his length, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Bella once again held onto Jake's neck and pulled herself impossibly close to him. He reciprocated by placing one hand on her back and one on her buttock, holding her body against his. She began to rock back and forth, grinding their hips together. Jacob felt a rush of pleasure from his cock to his brain as Bella worked herself against him. It was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt, and he'd be lucky if he felt anything like her ever again.

Jacob listened to Bella working herself towards orgasm on top of him. The vulnerable noises that escaped her mouth made his throat clench – he was desperate to hold out for her to finish, but she made it so damn hard…

Jacob watched in utter awe as Bella pulled one of her hands from his back and placed it over her own most intimate area, massaging her tingling and swollen bud while she rocked back and forth on him. He couldn't believe this was what was hiding below Bella's exterior. He inwardly smirked at how frustrated she must have been with _him_.

He knew that she needed this stimulation to reach her peak, and as much as he didn't want to disturb her concentration, Jacob could no longer just sit and let her do everything.

In one swift movement Jacob grabbed Bella's legs and flipped her onto her back once again. The sudden movement disturbed Bella's self-indulgence, and the noise that came out of her mouth was one of frustration and shock at being roughly thrown back down onto the small bed.

"J…" She was about to scold him, but he ignored her and managed to cut her telling-off short by resuming his thrusts. This time he wasn't holding back, it was too much for him. Jake's inner self roared out for release and he found himself thrusting into Bella with such force that his small bed started slamming violently against the wall. He didn't put his full weight on her, but instead supported his body weight on his hands. He took one hand and grabbed Bella's, moving it back to resume what she had previously been doing to herself.

The combination of touching herself and being pounded by Jacob was bringing Bella to the edge. She felt her body tighten, ready for release any second. She sped up the movement of her hand and enjoyed the shockwaves that rippled through her body, threatening to send her over the edge. She looked up at Jacob who hovered over her. He was no longer looking at her, just screwing his eyes tight shut and writhing in pleasure. She could plainly see that his muscles were tightening, as were hers.

Jacob's relentless thrusting made his whole body tighten. His eyes shot open and he looked down at Bella, who was gasping in pleasure and writhing eagerly. He saw her speed up the movement of her right hand, and he took this as a sign to get ready to join her.

Bella's gasping increased, and she began to sigh and moan softly. Nobody was around, she could be as loud as she wanted, but Jacob sensed she wasn't ready for that yet. He couldn't even be sure she'd had an orgasm with someone else before today.

Bella's head tilted back sharply and her groans got louder. For a couple of seconds, Jacob forgot about his own pleasure entirely. He couldn't focus on thrusting or making himself orgasm, he could only stare down at this amazing girl, cumming for him. "Jake…" She sighed. He watched her in amazement, maintaining his rough thrusts. He wanted to lose control with her. His excitement was so near-edge that he wanted to do everything possible to her all at once. He wanted to grab her hair and make her scream his name and bite her until it left a mark on her porcelain skin. "Jacob…oh…I'm…Jake!" That sent him over the edge. Bella was already firmly gripped in her orgasm – to his delight she wanted him as close to her as possible, grabbing the back of his neck while she came. With a couple more rough thrusts, gripping Bella's hips for his release, Jacob felt his muscles tense one last time and then sharply release. The sensation that came with it was better than any orgasm he had ever had before, and he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Bella felt Jacob's name being ripped from her lungs as her body gave in. The image of his face buried between her thighs, his beautiful body and the undying love he had for her spurred on her orgasm. She shuddered all over, her hips and back bucking and arching against Jacob, who she could also see was on the edge. Every part of Bella, from her fingertips to her core, tingled as she came. She pulled him closer to her by the neck.

After a few exhausting seconds of post-sex panting, Jacob pulled himself away from Bella as gently as possible, before flopping down on his bed beside her. She was red-faced and panting. A smile of relief passed over her face, and it made Jacob beam with smug pride. He took her shoulder and rolled her into his chest, caressing her naked body. Feeling her breathing against his skin, their hearts pounding as one against each other, the smell of her hair in his nostrils and the comfortable silence now between them…it made Jacob feel complete.

Jacob leant down and kissed the top of Bella's head, the smell of dirt and shampoo filling his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, savouring her scent. She was his now, and that wasn't going to change.

Bella stretched like a cat in the sunlight, and Jacob savoured how cute she looked after sex. He hoped he would get to see her like this a lot more. She snuggled against his chest and lay her hand over his heart. He was so warm and comforting. He smelled like the forest and sweat.

"Jake," she breathed against his skin. He looked down at her with his perfect eyes. "I love you too."

Jacob's heart tingled with the feelings Bella's words brought him. "I know." He replied, stroking her hair. He felt her breathing gradually slow, knowing she was falling asleep in his arms. It was so perfect – this was all Jacob had ever wanted.

Being careful not to wake her, he glances around his room – the door was unhinged, the desk had made a dent in the wall and the headboard of his bed was cracked. He smiled to himself.

_And Bella's heart was healing._

Aah, there's nothing like a bit of fluff. I'd really appreciate reviews to let me know how I did with my first Twilight dabbling.

**x**


End file.
